


Pride

by MaxWrite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, BDSM, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-09
Updated: 2008-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every man wants his father's respect. And every man wants to respect his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [HP Cross Fest](http://hp_cross_fest.livejournal.com) '08.

Percy stood amongst the others on the lift, waiting as people and small flocks of memos boarded and exited. He twiddled his thumbs and tried not to be visibly annoyed. He had an important report he needed to finish and standing in this lift was hardly conducive to productivity. And the lift was sitting on Level Two, the floor Percy wanted to stand around staring at the least. And just then the reason for his discomfort came striding into view as if on cue; tall and lanky, glasses, and hair just like Percy's, except that it was thinning on top. He was walking across the floor, head bowed, reading a newspaper.

Kingsley Shacklebolt approached from the other direction. Arthur looked up and smiled, closed his paper and folded it up as he and Shacklebolt stopped to chat. There was much nodding and gesturing and finally a friendly clap on the shoulder from Shacklebolt just before the two went their separate ways.

A tiny bell sounded, signalling that the lift door was about to close, and just then Arthur looked around. For a moment he and Percy made eye contact and Arthur's expression immediately fell flat, as though all the friendliness had been sucked right out of him.

Percy stared at him for only a few seconds, but it was far longer than he thought he should have. He finally blinked and looked away a moment before the door shut completely.

The blank look on Arthur's face when their eyes had met wasn't anything new to Percy. It was the look he saw every time he and Arthur saw each other at work, ever since the row they'd had that had prompted Percy's permanent departure from The Burrow. Despite its familiarity, the look stayed etched in Percy's mind all day, no matter how deeply he tried to immerse himself in his work.

He was more than eager to leave work behind that night and fell easily into his routine as soon as he walked through the front door of his flat. He removed his shoes and placed them neatly amongst the others without even looking. As he strode across the flat toward his bedroom, he flicked his wand a couple of times in the direction of the kitchen, glancing that way only to make sure the spells hit the kettle and nothing else. Confident that he had aimed correctly and would soon have hot tea, he disappeared into his room to change out of his work attire.

He wandered back out in pyjama bottoms and dressing gown, a large novel balanced in one hand, which he read as he walked. He made his tea, took it to the living room and sank into his armchair.

All was quiet, but for the ticking of the wall clock and the occasional turning of a page until someone knocked on Percy's door.

It was a hesitant sort of knock, soft and almost apologetic. Percy left his book open over the chair's arm, his tea on the side table, and belted his dressing gown shut as he padded toward the door. One look through the little peep hole told him that he had been correct; his visitor did not belong there at all and Percy felt he was perfectly within his rights to ignore this person altogether.

He pictured the rest of his evening, sitting in his chair trying to relax with the memory of the unanswered door looming over him. What if it was something important, something about work? But they'd simply send an owl, wouldn't they? Unless it was too delicate to send by owl.

With a heavy sigh and a strong suspicion that this visit wasn't important at all, he opened the door a mere crack and peered out with one eye. "You shouldn't be here."

"I know," replied Arthur, who didn't look apologetic at all. Rather, he was as stony faced as he had been earlier that day when they'd glimpsed each other across the second floor of the Ministry. "No one saw me come here, I can assure you."

"What are you doing here? Is this work related?"

"No. May I please come in? I'll only be a moment."

Percy hesitated and wished he'd left the door alone in the first place. Arthur seemed to read Percy's thoughts.

"I know you don't want me here, but the longer I stay out in the hall, the more likely it is that one of your neighbours will see me."

Reluctantly Percy stepped aside and opened the door to let Arthur in. When Arthur was inside, Percy leaned forward and poked his head out, looking down the hall in either direction before finally shutting and locking the door. He turned and found Arthur standing not far from him, looking around the quiet, dimly lit flat. Percy crossed his arms and went and stood next to him.

"Nice place," said Arthur. He looked around and met Percy's eyes. Percy said nothing. Arthur sighed. "Listen, I've had to set aside every ounce of pride I have to come here tonight. It's no secret that I don't agree with the path you've chosen. But you're my son and I don't want our relationship to completely deteriorate."

Percy tucked his hands securely beneath his armpits and still said nothing.

"It's your turn to speak, I think," said Arthur.

"I don't know what you expect me to say. Am I supposed to forget the things you said to me?"

"If I can set aside some of the things _you_ said, I would think you'd be able to do the same."

Percy looked away. His own voice echoed in his head, bellowing terrible things at his father. Percy felt his face growing warmer. He tried not to fidget. "I meant what I said."

Arthur nodded. "I know you did. And I meant what I said. But we're supposed to be able to rise above things like this. We're family. We're Weasleys."

Percy looked at him again. "Did Mum send you?"

"No, I'm here of my own accord. No one knows I'm here."

"You just decided to show up here on your own?" Percy asked sceptically.

"Yes."

"When? Today?"

Arthur nodded. "This morning. When I saw you in the lift."

Percy saw that face again, that blank expression and those dead eyes. He ignored the tug at his heart. "You looked right through me," he said.

To his surprise, Arthur smiled, though his eyes looked sad. "It's funny because that's exactly what I thought you did."

Percy looked down. "I didn't look at you like that."

"Yes, you did. Percy?" Arthur stepped closer. "You didn't mean to look at me like that, did you? I certainly didn't mean to, I didn't even know I was doing it."

"But you _always_ look at me like that. Whenever we see each other now."

Arthur cocked his head. "So do you," he said gently.

Percy's mouth twitched as though he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Finally he turned away and stalked into the small kitchen. "What's the point of all this?" he demanded, throwing open a cupboard and searching its contents. "Just tell me what you want me to say."

"I want you to say we can try, that this isn't the end of our relationship."

"I'm not going home." Percy located a tin of biscuits, shut the cupboard and started nibbling where he stood, trying to appease his very empty stomach; he hadn't had dinner yet.

"Fine."

Percy looked at him. "And I'm not going to take back what I said."

Arthur shrugged. "Fine."

"So, what do you want?"

"Well, perhaps I could just visit. Just like this. After work. We could have dinner together and talk."

"And you could convince me to come back home."

"No. I have no such delusions, believe me."

"What are you going to tell Mum? If I say yes to this, I don't want her to know you're coming here. She'll want to join you. Next thing you know, the whole family will be knocking down my door."

"Would that be so terrible?"

Percy's eyebrows went up and he sprayed a few crumbs from his mouth as he firmly replied, "Yes!"

"I'll simply tell her I have to work late."

"I haven't said I was agreeing to this."

"I know."

"Do I have to answer tonight?"

"No, not necessarily."

"But you'd prefer that I did."

Arthur fixed Percy with another slightly sad stare, something almost imploring in his eyes. "I just want my son back. If it means I have to wait a week, or even a month, before you make up your mind, so be it."

Percy couldn't bear to look at him. He looked away and shoved an entire biscuit into his mouth. Arthur seemed to be finished speaking and Percy knew he was waiting for some kind of response. Percy thoroughly chewed his biscuit and swallowed every bit of it before he spoke. "If anyone found out that you had been here, it could have a very negative effect on my career." He saw Arthur fidget out of the corner of his eye. He hazarded a glance at him and saw his jaw muscles twitching. Percy wondered if what he'd said had annoyed him.

"I know," Arthur finally said. "I'll do my best to be discreet. You know the last thing I'd ever want to do is hurt you in any way."

Percy turned away to close the biscuit tin and put it back in the cupboard and he mumbled, "Okay."

There was a pause and then, "I'm sorry, what?"

Percy huffed and shut the cupboard rather loudly. "I _said_ okay," he said over his shoulder, through clenched teeth. He relaxed his jaw and sighed heavily. "I was just about to prepare dinner, actually. Did you… want to stay and have some?"

"I shouldn't. Not tonight. Your mother's expecting me."

"Mm," Percy nodded. He noticed more fidgeting from Arthur; wringing of hands and shuffling of feet. Arthur seemed to be waiting for something, hesitant to actually leave. Seconds ticked by and Percy was acutely aware that the longer he waited to say something, the more likely it was that Arthur would finally announce he was leaving and then actually go. "You could stay for tea," he blurted out. "That shouldn't take long. I think the water's still hot."

Arthur seemed to perk up, his posture improving a bit. He smiled and said, "Oh. Well, if it isn't too much trouble."

"It isn't. Shoes go there."

Arthur nodded and looked at Percy with a soft smile, eyes lingering on him. Percy could only stand there and stare back, unsure if he was supposed to say something more. Arthur's hopeful smile made him feel terribly awkward and he was finally forced to return it in some fashion; a corner of his mouth turned upward. His persistence having been rewarded, Arthur finally turned away and took his shoes off.

"Feel free to look around. Just… don't touch anything." Percy began preparing another cup of tea. He glanced nervously as Arthur ventured gingerly into the flat. He began to wonder if this was a huge mistake, if he simply should've let Arthur go on his way. Why was Arthur really here? Just because he missed Percy? Percy was beginning to have trouble believing that.

"Interesting choice of furnishings," Arthur said as he contemplated Percy's simple, black armchair.

"Not to your liking?"

"It's… not you."

Percy frowned at that. "What does that mean? Modern, clean lines; it's perfectly me."

"Mm," Arthur hummed sceptically. "You're classic, Percy, not modern."

"Right, because you know me so well," Percy muttered, unaware that Arthur could still hear him.

"I do," said Arthur. "You're my son, it's my business to know you."

Percy looked over at him. He wanted to protest further, but he kept quiet, almost daring Arthur to keep telling him how easy he was to read. But Arthur didn't. He stayed quiet too, the sureness in his steady gaze annoying Percy to no end.

Arthur finally turned away and continued examining Percy's flat. Percy located a clean spoon and absently stirred Arthur's tea while still watching him. _How dare you?_ he thought. _Perhaps if you knew me, I wouldn't have left the way I did._ He turned his nose up into the air a bit, that thought making him feel slightly less annoyed. He was about to look away again when Arthur stopped and seemed to peer closer at Percy's sofa cushions. His back was mostly to the kitchen and Percy saw his long, gangly frame hunch over a bit.

But before Percy could enquire, Arthur straightened up again, turned and glanced back at his son and smiled. There was something different in his smile now, a little twitch at the corners his thin lips. Arthur averted his gaze and took a seat on the sofa. Percy wondered why Arthur had stopped examining whatever it was he'd been examining until he looked down at the tea and realised that he'd stopped stirring. The clink of metal on glass had ceased several seconds ago and had probably alerted Arthur to the fact that Percy's attention might be on him.

Or perhaps Percy was reading too much into everything. He shook his head, put the spoon in the sink and brought Arthur's tea over to him. "I really do wish you had called first," he said.

Arthur accepted the cup from him with a nod and a thank-you. "I can just imagine how that conversation would've gone."

Percy took his seat in his armchair and picked up his own tea. "Well, you may have a point, but you know I don't like having people just drop in."

"I know," Arthur nodded. "But I'm not just anybody."

"I shouldn't even be speaking to you, let alone have you in my house."

"And yet here I am." Arthur sipped his tea, and Percy thought he saw him smile ever so slightly at his cup, but it was gone a split second later.

"I had to let you in. I couldn't just ignore you out there. Which you knew." Percy pointed a finger at him. "And that's why you didn't call first; you knew I'd have to pay attention to you if you came down here."

Arthur smiled. "You're stubborn. But you're nothing if not a respectful gentleman."

"Hmph." Percy sipped his tea and set his cup down. "That's the thing, though," he said quietly, "I am a gentleman, but respect doesn't really factor into this."

Arthur's smile quickly disappeared. With a sigh he leaned forward to set his cup down. He rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands while he stared at the floor. He chewed his lip and didn't say anything.

Percy, meanwhile, fidgeted in his seat. He sipped more tea, drummed his fingertips on his armrest and cast furtive glances at Arthur. He held his head high, though. He wasn't ashamed about what he'd said, though he did hate to hurt his father. He just kept telling himself over and over that he'd _had_ to say it. Arthur needed to know.

Finally, with a loud exhalation, Arthur nodded and looked at his son. "I know, Percy," he said, his voice low. He held Percy's gaze for a few seconds more and then looked down again.

The blank look from earlier that had been plaguing Percy all day was instantly replaced by the look Arthur had just given him; his normally vibrant blue eyes now somehow quieter, paler, etched with fatigue and showing their age and an all-knowingness that, in this instance, bothered Percy greatly.

Percy cleared his throat. "I do respect your right to have your… opinions. I just think there was, and is, a better way to go about facilitating the changes you want to see. A more dignified way, a less–"

"A less obvious way," said Arthur. "I know what you're saying. Believing what I believe is fine as long as I don't embarrass anyone."

"Well, Father, being an embarrassment has never helped anybody."

Arthur smiled. "I know a few notable individuals who would beg to differ."

Percy knew that Dumbledore was on that list of notable individuals. He preferred not to get into it. "We can agree to disagree, can't we?"

"I don't know. If we could, you might not have left the way you…" Arthur trailed off as something caught his eye. He frowned and squinted down at the floor behind the side table next to Percy's chair.

"What?" Percy followed his gaze and almost instantly realised what Arthur was looking at. He couldn't see the plug from where he sat, but Percy could see the beginning of the plug's cord protruding from the base of the lamp sitting on the side table. "Ah," he nodded. "I see."

"Does it work?" Arthur asked as he slid all the way over to the sofa's armrest, got up on his knees on the cushion and peered over the armrest, down into the corner where the lamp's plug lay. "You don't have eckel… ecklec…"

"Electricity," Percy sighed.

"Right, thank you. You don't have electricity here, do you?"

"No, I don't. Obviously." Percy gestured at the lamp, which was lit even though it wasn't plugged into anything. "I enchanted the lamp so it works without it."

"Where did you get it? _Why_ did you get it?"

"I found it in – Be careful, Dad!" Percy snapped as Arthur began pulling the plug up from behind the table, the prongs hovering dangerously close to the perfectly polished oak finish of Percy's end table. Arthur seemed not to notice Percy's distress, however. He got the little brown plug in his hand and lowered himself back down into his seat, his eyes all lit up again in a way that Percy found familiar and comforting. Percy relaxed and had to stifle a smile.

"I found it in a Muggle shop," Percy continued softly. "I'm not sure what made me purchase it. It doesn't go with the décor at all."

"No, it's brilliant," said Arthur, glancing over at the actual lamp. He reached out and ran his fingers down the straight lines of the off-white fabric lampshade. "It's antique, isn't it?"

"No. It's only made to look antique."

"Fascinating." Arthur's fingers made their way down onto the wrought iron base of the lamp. "Muggles are just amazing, aren't they? They want things that look old, but aren't."

"Muggles are lazy," Percy corrected him without missing a beat. "They want things with all the charm and history of something old, but don't want to take the time to look for them and they want those old things to operate like new things. Honestly, I don't know why I bought it."

Arthur began to nod and shake his finger at the lamp. "Because it's you."

"I'm sorry?"

"This lamp is you, Percy." Arthur grinned at him. "It's got all the style of something classic, but fits perfectly into the modern world."

Percy frowned at him. "You read too much into things, do you know that?"

Arthur chuckled and examined the plug. "I've been told that, yes. You know, if you're not using this plug, I could take it off your hands."

"You're not dissecting my lamp," Percy said firmly. Arthur's face fell a bit, but he nodded and carefully lowered the plug to the floor between the sofa and the end table. Percy sighed and said more gently, "If I can figure out how to get it out of there without completely destroying the lamp, it's all yours." He was rewarded with an ear-to-ear grin from Arthur and he couldn't help but smile too.

"So, my eccentricities don't completely disgust you, then," said Arthur.

"I wouldn't go that far. So, erm… how's work?"

Arthur nodded. "Good. Hectic. There's been an upswing in Muggle baiting since… er… you know."

Percy arched an eyebrow and sat up a bit straighter. "Since the return of You Know Who, you mean."

"Yes. Have you finally figured out he's back?"

"No, of course not," said Percy loftily. "But I know that's what you were going to say."

"Hmph… Perhaps we shouldn't discuss work."

"What? Can't bear to hear that one of your children disagrees with you?"

"Now, you know that's ridiculous. No one is more accepting of differing opinions than I am. I'm simply worried for you, that's all."

"Well, you needn't worry. As you can see, I'm perfectly fine. All in one piece and everything. You know what your problem is?"

"Here we go," Arthur muttered, shaking his head and rising from his seat. He shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled away to examine the wall clock.

"You're paranoid," Percy continued. "That's always been your problem, as far back as I can remember."

"I am not paranoid. You don't even _know_ paranoid." Arthur twisted around to look at him. "Have you met Alastor Moody yet?" 

"Moody? We did speak at the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but it was only very briefly and that wasn't even really him, was it?"

Arthur turned back to the wall clock. "Well, if you want to see paranoid, have a look at him. I worry sometimes, which is perfectly normal. Especially when You Know Who happens to return, which he has."

"Dad, please." Percy brought a hand up to rub his forehead. "You were right. We shouldn't talk about work, not if it's only going to lead to talk of…" Percy trailed off as he raised his head and glanced at Arthur's vacated seat.

"Go on and say his name, Percy," Arthur said gently. "Being afraid of his mere mention only gives him more power, I believe. I managed to say his name just the other day," he went on conversationally. "Nearly needed a change of pants afterwards, but I did it. Was rather proud of myself, actually."

But Percy was barely listening. He had slowly risen from his seat, eyes glued to the sofa cushions, and was inching his way toward them, toward the small section of paper that was poking out from underneath them. _He saw it,_ he thought. _That's what caught his attention earlier. Shit, how much did he see? Maybe he didn't see anything. Maybe just the corner that's poking out now, you can't tell anything from that. Yes. He would've said something if he'd seen more._ But Percy wasn't so sure about that. He reached the sofa, hunched over and began to prod the section of glossy paper further under the cushion, but paused when he noticed the deafening quiet in the room. Arthur had stopped speaking.

Percy froze and slowly looked up at Arthur, who had turned around and was watching him curiously. Percy cleared his throat, straightened up and tightened his robe around his body. "I apologise for the mess," he began, sounding far calmer than he felt. "I would normally never leave things lying around like this."

"I'd hardly call that a mess, Percy," said Arthur sensibly. "It's just a magazine."

"Well, yes, but…" Percy bent a leg at the knee and began trying to poke the little triangle of magazine under the cushion with his big toe. "I normally put my things away when I'm finished with them. I don't know how I missed this."

Arthur frowned down at the movement of Percy's foot as Percy wobbled on one leg. "You have always been exceedingly tidy," Arthur conceded. Percy could see that he was trying not to smile.

Percy finally managed to completely hide the bit of paper, lowered his foot and tightened his robe even more. He crossed his arms across his chest and avoided Arthur's gaze. "Yes, well, anyway, I do apologise for that. I use the time after work to decompress, so I'm afraid I tend to be a bit of a zombie when I come in the door and–"

"Percy, stop," Arthur chuckled and held up a hand. "It's okay. Really. You're an adult. I should probably go anyway. Molly will be worried."

"Right, well…" Percy paused and frowned. "What did you say?"

"I said I should go." Arthur jerked his thumb at the front. "Sorry I couldn't stay longer, but I realise I've sort of barged in on you here."

"No, you said… You're right, you should go." Percy walked briskly past Arthur to the front door. He nudged Arthur's shoes away from the other shoes so Arthur could easily step into them and he waited there without looking at him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Arthur approach.

"Tomorrow night, then?" said Arthur as he put his shoes on. "Do you have plans?"

"Er, I don't know."

"You don't know? It's your birthday."

"Yes, well, I'm still… finalising some, er, things. People at work… neighbours… might be doing something, I don't know." Arthur got his shoes on and Percy moved right to the door and opened it for him. "It was good to see you again."

Arthur followed and stopped in front of Percy. "I'll stop by tomorrow evening in case you're free. I'll be able to drop off a present at least."

Percy shook his head, still not meeting his eyes. "I don't want anything."

Arthur nodded. "Right. Well, it was good seeing you too, Percy. Thank you for letting me in." Even in his periphery, Percy could see Arthur hesitating. There was a terrifying moment when Percy was sure Arthur was going to reach out and try to hug him.

"You're welcome," Percy replied tersely. "Goodbye."

To Percy's relief, Arthur nodded, turned away and exited. Percy quickly shut and locked the door and exhaled heavily. He stood with his forehead pressed to the door until Arthur's retreating footsteps grew too faint to hear. He then turned and walked through his flat, looking for anything else that might be out of place. When he was finished, he retrieved the magazine from underneath the sofa cushions. A beautiful, bronzed, well-muscled man in black leather trousers, a collar and carrying a dangerous looking whip stared up at him from the magazine's cover.

* * *

Before Percy left for work on the day of his nineteenth birthday, he walked through his flat and made absolutely certain everything was where it should be. The offending magazine had long since been stowed in his bedside table drawer.

At work, the lift that carried Percy down to his floor did stop on Level Two, but Percy didn't see Arthur wander passed. When he realised he was actually looking for Arthur, he immediately lowered his gaze, pretending to examine the folders he was carrying.

He went through his day as he normally did, though today he had the occasional "happy birthday" to contend with. Some were thrown at him in the manner he preferred; from across the room as the person sped by him, with a friendly smile and wave and no expectation of conversation. Others expected to stop and chat, asking him how old he was, what plans he had for that day and so on, and so on. Percy tolerated these conversations as best he could, even though he had embarrassingly little to tell these expectant individuals.

At home that night, Percy made another sweep through the flat, just in case. All seemed to be in order. He didn't change out of his work clothes. Instead he simply loosened his tie and his shirt collar. He put the kettle on, but didn't make himself a cup when it whistled. Instead he put it on low enough to keep it simmering without it whistling. He stopped and turned an ear toward the front door more than once, whenever he heard footsteps, or _thought_ he had, and when he tried to relax and read his book, he found himself staring blankly at the pages, listening rather than reading.

 _I don't even want him here,_ he thought. _I'm only doing this for him. Seems to mean a lot to the old man. Yes. This is terribly nice of me. And where the hell is he anyway? I managed to get home at a reasonable hour, why can't he–_

The knock on the door made Percy almost sigh with relief. He set his book on the coffee table, took a breath as he walked across the room, and opened the door, offering his father an awkward smile.

"Hello, Percy," said Arthur, returning Percy's smile tenfold. "Happy birthday."

"Oh." Percy chuckled. "I'd completely forgotten about that. Thank you. Come in. I've got some water on if you'd like a cup."

"Sorry I'm late. I was picking this up." Arthur handed him what was obviously a book wrapped in plain red paper and gold ribbon as he entered. "But I'd prefer you didn't open it right away. Maybe after dinner. Or… after I'm gone perhaps."

Percy frowned as he shut the door. "Why?"

"Well, it's a bit unconventional. Hope you haven't got it already."

"Well, thank you. Go on and have a seat. I thought we'd order something from the tavern across the street, since I'm afraid my cooking isn't up to Mum's standards."

"Sounds good. But I insist on buying."

"Father–"

"Percy." Arthur stopped on his way to the living room, turned back and fixed Percy with a serious stare. "It's your birthday. I insist."

"But–"

"It isn't open for discussion," Arthur said firmly, and Percy realised arguing would be pointless. He nodded, quietly said, "Yes, Father," and then closed his mouth.

Arthur nodded as well, his expression softening. "Thank you."

Percy frowned. "What for?"

"For… nothing. It's not important." Arthur smiled. "And I'd love a cup, thank you."

"Er, right." Percy sprung into action and went to the kitchen to prepare two cups while Arthur went and settled on the sofa with a groan.

"I can't believe you're nineteen already," Arthur said wistfully. "And you've already done so well for yourself."

Percy stared over at him incredulously. "You think I've done well?"

Arthur smiled at him. "Of course I do."

Percy's stirring hand slowed and finally stopped as he blinked at Arthur.

"You're surprised."

"Well… yes." Percy found a small wooden tray, set the cups on it along with the tin of biscuits and brought everything over, his gift tucked underneath his arm.

"Why are you surprised?"

Percy carefully set the tray down on the coffee table and balanced the gift on the arm of his chair. "It isn't obvious?"

"No."

"It's no secret how you feel about my career choices."

"Well, yes, but you've still done exceptionally well for yourself. You're Junior Assistant Minister."

"Junior Assistant _to the_ Minister."

"It's impressive, is the point. Especially at your age. At your age – goodness." Arthur looked toward the ceiling, remembering. "The most impressive thing I'd done by your age was propose to your mother."

"Well, that's… still impressive."

"Yes, I’m sure you think so," Arthur said dryly.

"No, it is. It isn't easy to express things like… erm… what do you call it?" asked Percy as he picked up his gift and frowned at it.

"Feelings?"

"Yes, exactly. Expressing feelings is just dreadful, if you ask me… Well, it's obviously a book."

"What?"

"This, you got get me a book. Oh! Is it the sequel to this one?" Percy pointed to his novel, which was still sitting on the table. "Because I've been meaning to buy that."

Arthur smiled. "It's a little more creative than that. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Oh, I'm not dis–" Percy looked up at Arthur and saw that he was smiling. "Oh. You were joking."

"Half-joking, actually," said Arthur, picking up his cup. "I know you've always liked things just so and this gift probably strays far outside the confines of 'just so'. But I thought you'd like it anyway." He sipped his tea and this time Percy was certain he saw Arthur smile at the cup.

"What's that? Why are you smiling?"

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "I'm not allowed to smile?"

Percy narrowed his eyes. "You did it last night too. The first sip made you smile. Why? Something wrong with my tea-making technique."

"No," Arthur chuckled. "Quite the contrary. I'm sorry for smiling, I was just touched, that's all."

"Why?"

Arthur gazed warmly at his son. "You remembered. After all this time, you haven't forgotten how I like it."

"Oh." Percy stared at him in surprise. "That's it?"

"That's enough, isn't it? I didn't think you were paying attention."

"Well, it's not that surprising," Percy said sensibly. "It's only four sugars, it's not that complicated and you've been taking it that way all my life."

"That's true. But you didn't even have to ask to make sure…" Arthur trailed off, waved a hand and shook his head. "Never mind. It's silly." But he still had a smile on his face and he couldn't seem to shake it. When he put his cup down, he leaned back and looked away from Percy, as though trying to hide how pleased he was. Percy just stared at him. He still didn't see what the big deal was.

"I suppose you'll want to go pick dinner up and eat here," Arthur finally said, looking at him again.

"Yes. Is that alright?"

"It's fine. I know you probably can't afford to be seen with me." Arthur gave him a little smile. "I understand."

Percy felt a terrible wrenching of guilt in his chest. He frowned and looked down at his gift, but looking at it only made him feel worse. "You know, I haven't made the choices I've made to hurt you."

"I know that. I haven't come here to make you feel guilty."

"I know."

There was a long silence during which the clock ticked and two men fidgeted and avoided each other's eyes, and Percy's heart continued to ache while Arthur's face flashed in his mind over and over, wearing variations of the same three expressions; blankness, sadness and hopefulness.

"I should go get dinner," Percy said quietly. "What would you like?" He finally looked up at Arthur and realised that Arthur had been watching him.

Arthur sighed too and looked down at the red package sitting on Percy's lap. "Perhaps it couldn't hurt to open that up now."

"I'm fine. I can wait. I'm not a child."

"I know you're not. But you could use some cheering up. I've gone and depressed you."

"You haven't. I'm always like this."

"Percy, I know you. I can tell the difference between you being upset and you just being you."

"Hmph."

"I just hope this actually cheers you up. There's a chance it'll have the opposite effect."

Percy frowned. "Good God, what book have you bought me?"

"Well…" Arthur began wringing his hands. "The thing is I may have crossed a line. But you're an adult. Now is the time when the relationship between a man and his father matures and becomes more honest, more real." Arthur shrugged. "I just wanted to get you something you might actually enjoy, rather than something practical and boring."

Percy was still frowning. He was beginning to get a very ominous sort of feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked slowly down at the package, picked it up off his lap and brought it up to his ear. "Well… it doesn't seem to be ticking."

Arthur chuckled. "No, I haven't come here to kill you."

"Well, you did suggest I open it after you'd left. Perhaps you've decided this should be a kamikaze mission."

Arthur laughed again. "Just open it. Let's just get this over and done with before I change my mind."

Percy glanced at him sidelong. "It's not a joke gift, is it? You know how I feel about those."

"No, of course not. Well, I suppose it depends on how you look at it, but I didn't intend it to be a joke, no."

Percy was hardly encouraged by those words. He eyed the package suspiciously as he finally began unwrapping it. He pulled the ribbon loose and then slowly began to pull the paper open, careful to tear it as little as possible.

"This would go so much more quickly if you'd just open it like a normal person."

"What, rip it open like a madman? You know what your problem is?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me," Arthur said with a smile.

"You have no self-control. There are few things more important than patience."

"Right. Have you managed to get that paper off yet?"

"Matter of fact…" Percy got the paper open and found himself staring down a hardcover book with a severe looking, middle-age, somewhat full-figured woman with dark hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, who was staring up at him seductively and winking. She was wearing a black bustier, had on too much make up and had blood-red finger nails that looked like weapons.

"Father?"

"Yes, Percy?"

"You've bought me a book about sex?"

"Actually it's about bondage. _Beds, Belts & Beyond: from Bondage Basics to Advanced Play_ by Domina Diedrick. I haven't read it, but the woman in the store said it was very good."

"Why have you done this?"

"Well, I happened to see that magazine of yours last night–"

"Oh, god," Percy groaned, lowering his face to one of his hands.

"It's alright. This is good."

"What exactly did you see?… Wait." Percy looked at him with a ferocious frown on his face. "This is _good_?"

"It adds dimension to you. You're not just my son anymore. You're becoming this three-dimensional, multi-faceted human being with quirks and secrets. You're a man, Percy. You're all grown up." Arthur seemed to get that wistfulness in his eyes again, which only confused Percy further.

"You're _happy_ about this?"

Arthur sighed. "'Happy' is probably too strong a word. I'm more… tickled by it, I suppose. And relieved. I knew you weren't all rules and ambition."

Percy leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and covered the lower half of his face with his hands. "This is like every nightmare I've ever had."

"Well, I thought it might be useful to you when you start seeing someone. I know you aren't now, but better to be prepared."

Percy uncovered his face. "And how do you know I'm not seeing anyone? Oh, let me guess; because you know me, right?"

"Well, yes. You're immersed in your work, you're telling yourself you don't have time for a social life."

Percy straightened up, jaw tense. "Well, if you must know, I _was_ seeing someone."

Arthur's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

Percy glared at him. "Don't sound so shocked. Yes, I was seeing someone for a short period a while back. It was just someone from school. We met up again a while ago and things sort of went from there. It was a relationship of convenience in a way."

"In what way?"

"Well, neither of us was looking for anything serious. Which was convenient."

"Ah," Arthur nodded. "Just sex then."

Percy cleared his throat. "Yes. And I just happen to have some… things left over from that relationship and I'm well aware of how to use them, thank you very much. I hardly need lessons from Miss Diedrick."

"So, you've dabbled then?"

"I have, yes." Percy frowned down at the book. "How much was this anyway?"

"That's not your concern. It's a gift."

Percy sighed. "I'm not stupid, I know money's always tight. I'm not comfortable with you buying me things and then paying for dinner too. I'd feel so much better if you'd just–"

"Percival," said Arthur, the firmness from earlier returning to his voice. Percy shut up and shrunk back in his seat. "We settled this already. I'm buying dinner and that's that."

Percy gulped. "You're normally more laid back than this."

"Yes, well, I normally don't have my own children taking pity on me."

Percy's shoulders slumped. "I'm not trying to take pity on you."

"But that's what it feels like. I'm not discussing this any further. It's your birthday. Dinner's on me. Is that clear?"

Percy gulped again. "Yes, sir." He watched as Arthur nodded and looked away. His entire demeanour had changed. His normally friendly, relaxed attitude was completely gone, replaced by a very stern, authoritative man. Percy had seldom seen his father like this, certainly not in regards to himself. There had been a few incidents with the twins, but Percy could count those incidents on one hand. Percy shifted a bit in his chair and couldn't stop staring at Arthur.

"I don't mean to be so firm with you," said Arthur. "You know I'm not normally like this, but this is important to me."

"I understand… It's a bit warm in here, isn't it?"

Arthur looked at him. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just, um… I should go before it gets too late. Mum's not expecting you, is she?"

"Not for a while yet."

"Good." Percy set the book aside and stood. He was becoming desperate to get out of his suddenly stuffy apartment. "You never told me what you wanted to eat."

Arthur stood and stepped toward him, frowning. "You're all flushed." He raised a hand and pressed the back of it to Percy's forehead. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just a bit warm."

Arthur moved his hand down to Percy's cheek. "Maybe you should stay. I can pick up dinner."

Percy stood there for a moment, savouring the soft touch on his cheek and just gazing at his father. But then he pulled away and shook his head. "No, I'd rather go. I'll get you something with chips," he said as he turned and went quickly for the door. "You like chips, don't you? – Whoa!" He nearly knocked over the coat rack in his haste to get away. He easily righted himself and escaped out into the hall where he thought the air was much less stifling.

* * *

When Percy returned (and found Arthur examining the lamp's plug again), he pretended nothing strange had happened. He greeted Arthur with a big smile and talked very fast about how nice the tavern across the street was, how good their chips were and how certain staff members knew him by name now. And while he noticed that Arthur seemed to be watching him a bit more closely than normal, Arthur didn't ask about Percy's quick departure. Percy was exceedingly grateful.

That didn't last, however. When the food was gone and the two men were sipping what was left of their beverages, silence fell, which meant Arthur was thinking, which made Percy very nervous.

"Are you okay with the gift I got you?" Arthur finally asked.

Percy hesitated. "Honestly, I'm trying not to think about it too much."

"I crossed a line, didn't I?"

Percy shook his head. "I don't know what you were thinking. What would Mother say if she knew you'd been to a… a shop like the sort of shop that book must've come from?"

Arthur smiled. "Well, for starters your mother is fully aware of that sort of shop."

Percy frowned. "She is?" His expression slowly relaxed as he realised what Arthur was saying. He shifted in his seat. "Oh. Oh, goodness…"

"Though I agree, she wouldn't be too thrilled knowing I'd gone there to buy a gift for someone other than her and she'd probably do quite a good imitation of a Howler if she knew that someone was one of our children, even one of our adult children."

"Then why did you buy it?"

Arthur shrugged. "I've never been a very conventional parent."

"Well, that's certainly true."

"I am sorry if I've made you uncomfortable."

"It's alright," said Percy quietly. "It might come in handy, actually."

Arthur smiled. "I'm glad you like it. I half expected you to chuck me out when you opened it."

"You were testing me."

Arthur frowned. "What's that mean?"

"Come on. I know a boundary test when I see one."

"Well… maybe. I hardly know you, Percy. With your brothers and sister, I know what's what. I know who they are and what's acceptable. With you, I have to admit, I'm a bit lost."

Percy smiled. "There are easier ways to get to know a person."

"True, I may have fast-tracked this a bit. And I thought it might loosen you up a little."

Percy stopped smiling. "You think I need loosening up?"

"Well, you are sort of… rigid. You knew that, right?"

"Hmph." Percy crossed his legs beneath the table and didn't respond.

"You mentioned that you've got some things left over from your recent relationship."

"Yes," Percy said cautiously.

Arthur grinned. "I must admit I'm intrigued. I can't imagine you with anything like that."

"Clearly, since I'm apparently so rigid."

"Oh, come now. I didn't mean that in a bad way. I just meant that you're… organised. You know how to get things done. I've always admired that about you, actually."

Percy relaxed a bit. "Well, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I could… show you some things, if you wanted," Percy mumbled, not quite meeting Arthur's eyes. "You said you were intrigued."

"Oh." Arthur smiled. "Well, if you'd be comfortable doing that…"

Percy nodded. "Come with me." He pushed away from the table, stood and headed toward his bedroom door. Arthur followed. He couldn't imagine what Arthur must be thinking of him. He wasn't sure what he thought of himself. Of course, he still couldn't imagine what Arthur must've been thinking when he bought Percy _Beds, Belts & Beyond_, so he supposed they were about even. Besides, Arthur seemed rather amused by the fact that Percy had turned out to be a normal, sexual human being and Percy couldn't remember a time when his father had been pleased by something he'd done that didn't relate to grades. This was strange and exciting territory for Percy.

So Percy began pulling items from his bedside table drawers, mumbling mostly to himself, while Arthur stood by and watched.

"There are these things," said Percy as he first placed various paddles on the bed, "and this thing… and that… and that… and… those. Errr…" He straightened up and looked at his closet. He went to it, opened it, hunched over and half-disappeared inside it. He came out with a small suitcase which he brought over to the bed, opened up and turned upside down, dumping its contents out amongst the others. All manner of leather, rubber, furred and feathered objects landed on the bed. He set the case on the floor and went back to the closet, and when he came out this time, he had an armful of long, black bars of various lengths. He laid these on the bed as well.

Percy stood next to Arthur surveying his collection. The items scattered over his bed left only the pillows uncovered. Percy ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled heavily.

"I wasn't aware I had this much," he said. He was actually starting to feel a bit nervous. This was not something his father ought to be seeing.

"Wow," was all Arthur seemed able to say at the moment. Percy hazarded a glance at him; he was simply staring at the bed, eyes darting from item to item, mouth open slightly.

"This was a mistake. I shouldn't be showing you things like this, it's sick." Percy slapped a hand over his forehead. "My god, what have I done?"

"No," said Arthur immediately, turning to Percy and laying a hand on his back. "There's nothing wrong this. You're just obviously a, um, very healthy, sexual young man." Arthur's eyes slowly travelled back to stare at the bed in awe.

"But what must you think of me? You'll never look at me the same way again."

"You got that right."

"Oh, my god." Now Percy covered his entire face with both his hands.

"No, no, that's a good thing." Arthur stepped in front of Percy, gripped both his shoulders and shook him just a little bit. "This is eye-opening, Perc. I'm a little surprised, yes, but not disappointed. Why would I be? You're all… kinky."

Percy dropped his hands and frowned at him. He saw that Arthur was smiling. "You're pleased?"

Arthur's smile broadened until he was chuckling. When he saw the way Percy's frown had intensified, he quickly added, "I'm sorry for laughing, but I can't help it." He clapped Percy on the shoulder. "You're definitely a Weasley."

"Meaning what?"

With a sigh and another series of pats on Percy's shoulder, Arthur looked over at the bed of toys. "This kind of thing runs in the family, I think."

"It does?"

"Yep. During my teens, I once walked in on your late Uncle Bilius while he was, um, hanging himself."

Percy's eyes widened. "What? I never heard about that."

"No, you wouldn't have. He wasn't trying to kill himself and it wasn't a true hanging. He'd secured a tie tightly round his neck and tied the other end to his headboard so that if he positioned himself correctly he could choke himself just a bit while… pleasuring himself."

Percy's eyes widened yet again. "You walked in on him…?"

Arthur grinned. "Oh, yes. Got quite a bit of mileage out of that one. Got him to do my Arithmancy homework for an entire year. Oh, and once when I was boy, I found an old riding crop hidden in your great grandparents' bedroom. Now, I can't say for sure what it was for, but I can tell you that neither one of them liked horses much."

Percy just gaped at him.

"Have I just completely shocked you?"

Percy snorted. "Uh, yes, just a tad."

"Well, I'm sorry," Arthur sighed, turning to face the bed with Percy while draping an arm across Percy's shoulder. "My point is you shouldn't feel strange because it's probably just in your blood."

Percy slowly looked around at Arthur. "And what are _you_ into?"

Arthur glanced at him sidelong. "Now, you don't really want to know that, do you?"

Percy fidgeted. He wasn't sure how to answer that. He knew what his answer should be, but the odd heat that had flooded his body earlier seemed to be returning.

"Can I have a look?" asked Arthur.

"What? Oh. Yeah, sure."

Arthur let him go and approached the bed. He surveyed the items on it as though he was selecting an appetiser from a tray. Percy came up next to him.

"You were more excited by the lamp plug."

Arthur laughed. "Well, I _know_ how these work, don't I? Now, this looks very much like Grandpa Arcturus's." Arthur picked up the nearest riding crop and gave his palm a light slap with it. "Use this much?"

"Not recently – _Ow!_ " Percy jumped and looked at Arthur in shock, a hand going around to rub at the right cheek of his backside. Arthur wasn't even looking at him. He was frowning down at the crop, examining it from all sides.

"Hmph. Not bad, I suppose. Where did you get it?"

"You hit me!"

Arthur looked up at him innocently. "I was testing it. I didn't hurt you too much, did I?"

"No, but…" Percy trailed off. Arthur had gone back to examining the crop while Percy examined him. Arthur nudged his glasses further up on his nose and whacked his palm several more times, each sharp _slap_ sending a surge of blood straight to Percy's crotch.

"This isn't the best quality, really," Arthur said. "But it isn't bad. You know, if I can get my hands on that old crop of your great grandparents', do you think you might want it?… Percy? You're all flushed again. What's wrong?"

"You've never spanked me before," Percy said very quietly.

"I've never needed to."

Percy nodded and looked down. "Would it be weird if I asked you to?"

For several seconds Arthur didn't respond. Percy's heart was pounding in his ears. He knew he shouldn't have asked the question. It was a _ridiculous_ question.

"I don't know," Arthur said cautiously. "Why do you want me to?"

"No reason. I shouldn't have said it. I'm sorry. This whole thing was a mistake." Percy leaned over and began folding up the blankets on his bed, using them to gather up all his toys. "We can just forget this part of the evening ever happened."

"Percy, you don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do," Percy said firmly over his shoulder as he stretched his long frame across the bed and pulled at the far corners of the blankets. "This was a stupid, stupid thing to do. I don't know what I was thinking and - _OW!_ " Arthur had whacked his bottom again, startling Percy so much that the knee he'd been leaning on slipped out from under him and he landed on the bed on his stomach, the bundle of blankets right under his crotch, positioning his arse in the air. He looked back at Arthur, wide-eyed. Arthur was watching him uncertainly.

"Too much?" asked Arthur. "I know I need to warm you up first before going that hard. I just wanted to get your attention."

"You know you need to warm me up first? Why do you know that?"

Arthur shrugged. "We decided it was best you not know, remember?"

Percy stared at him, mouth agape. His eyes went down to the crop, then back up to Arthur's nervous, hopeful face. Percy was sure the best course of action was to stand back up and escort Arthur to the door, send him home where he could sleep and forget this whole thing ever happened, maybe come back in a week or two so they could start from scratch. But he couldn't ignore the very persistent throbbing at his crotch, and being bent over the bed this way with his bottom in the air really wasn't helping matters.

He looked away, dropped his head down and arched his back just slightly, almost involuntarily, pushing his bottom up even more. He couldn't bring himself to speak just then. He couldn't make himself say that words that would make Arthur begin spanking him; he'd long since lost his courage. But since he was already in position…

And just as he'd hoped, Arthur took that slight movement as a go-ahead. Percy felt Arthur's hand on his back, rubbing there supportively.

"Do you want to get more comfortable?" Arthur asked softly. "Perhaps you'd prefer not to lie on a blanket full of sex toys."

Percy wished he could smile, but he was far too nervous. He shakily got up and pushed the mound of blankets to the far end of the bed until the whole thing slid over the edge and down to the floor. He then stood and faced Arthur, forcing himself to raise his chin up and meet his father's eyes like a man. Arthur stared back in silence, his eyes searching Percy's as though still looking for confirmation that this was what Percy wanted. Percy's gaze didn't waver. And Arthur proceeded.

"Drop your trousers," he instructed. Percy obeyed, watching Arthur's eyes as they focused on his fingers unfastening his trousers and pushing them down. "Those too," said Arthur, nodding down at Percy's underwear. Now Arthur didn't seem to know where to look. His eyes darted as Percy revealed his very full erection.

Percy gulped. "I-I don't mind if you look," he stammered.

"Well, I didn't want to be rude. Not that I want to look, I just…" Arthur trailed off and had a look at his son's crotch. And to Percy's dismay, a little smile touched Arthur's lips. "No, no, it's nothing bad," Arthur said quickly, seeing the beginnings of horror on Percy's face. "It's just that… you look just like me."

Percy lowered his face to hide his smile as his chest swelled with an odd sense of pride. He didn't know what to say, so instead he asked, "How do you want me?"

"What's most comfortable for you?"

Percy looked down at his bed. He stepped out of his trousers and underwear and, still wearing his socks, shirt and loosened tie, he got into position, stacking his pillows where the blanket-wrapped toys had been and lying on top of them, letting them lift his arse into the air. He cleared his throat and breathed deeply to try to calm himself and he waited.

Arthur knelt next to him, a little closer to his back end than his head. Percy wondered if Arthur was looking at his exposed lower half. But why would he want to look? And why did Percy sort of want him to want to? Percy rolled his eyes at himself and sighed, which Arthur heard, of course. He laid a hand on Percy's back and leaned down a bit and asked, "Are you sure you want this?"

Percy turned his face a bit to the side and could just make out Arthur's face hovering above in his periphery. "I think so. But Dad, this type of thing is… sexual for me."

Arthur nodded and stroked Percy's back, from shoulder to shoulder, down to circle his lower back and then back up again. "I would imagine."

"Are _you_ sure you want this?"

Percy stiffened a bit as Arthur bent all the way over, lowering his face to Percy's head. Percy felt Arthur press his lips to his hair. "I love you," whispered Arthur. "And I'm happy to make you feel good."

Percy felt the tip of the crop touch one of his cheeks, circle there for a moment and then slowly make its way down his crevice to his inner thigh. He had to stifle a shiver. "What if it changes our relationship forever?"

He thought he felt Arthur smile against his head. "I think it's probably been changed already, don't you?"

Percy closed his eyes as the crop teased at the tops of his inner thighs, near his crotch. He relaxed and arched his back and tilted his bottom up a bit more. He was ready.

Arthur began tapping the crop over Percy's skin quickly, all over each cheek and down the backs of his thighs. His touch was light at first, just enough to sting a bit. The skin in those areas began to grow warmer and Percy's breathing and heart beat sped up.

"Is that good?" asked Arthur in a low voice while his free hand rubbed the back of Percy's neck.

"Yes," Percy whispered, though he had the impression Arthur was fully aware that what he was doing felt good.

Arthur slipped the crop between Percy's thighs, moving it quickly back and forth and slowly up and down their length. He gradually began hitting harder until almost every impact was accompanied by a rapturous groan from Percy who had dropped his head between his shoulders.

Percy was aware that he was starting to writhe, starting to lose control, making hard, guttural noises in the back of his throat, all in front of his father, but even that thought didn't make him want to stop. He was too far gone.

Arthur's free hand was a constant presence on his body, massaging his neck and stroking his hair and his back, and then finally sliding up underneath Percy's shirt to pet his bare, hot skin. Arthur's hands were surprisingly smooth. Percy wasn't sure why he'd expected otherwise. The soft fingertips down his spine made him shiver with need.

And when he thought he couldn't take the pain anymore, the assault on his backside ceased. The crop stilled for a moment and then began to glide slowly across Percy's inflamed skin, making him hiss and tense up. Arthur lowered his mouth to Percy's ear again and breathed the words, "How does that feel?"

Percy gasped as the crop grazed a particularly sensitive area at the base of his left cheek. He turned his face to the side until he and Arthur were just about face-to-face, finally looking each other in the eye. He could only imagine what he looked like at that moment; skin all flushed, lips swollen, eyes dazed. His cock was absolutely throbbing and he realised he was taking perverse pleasure in having his father see him this way. "Feels so good," he whispered.

Suddenly the crop was gone; Percy felt it hit the bed somewhere next to him, and it was Arthur's smooth, bare hand that was caressing his bottom now, fingers sliding dangerously close to his crevice.

"Would it be alright if I kissed you?" asked Arthur. Percy immediately nodded, surprised at how badly he wanted to kiss Arthur. He turned his face up, closed his eyes and let out the softest little sigh when he felt Arthur's breath on his mouth.

Arthur's bottom lip nestled in between both of Percy's and they kissed very gingerly at first, just barely pressing lips. Percy wanted a deeper kiss, wanted Arthur to fill his mouth up with tongue, but even as Arthur's fingers ventured down to his perineum, somehow the thought of having his father's tongue in his mouth felt like a definite crossing of a line.

But Arthur's fingers were now massaging a very intimate part of Percy's body and their kisses were becoming firmer and more confident and soon Arthur was nudging Percy over onto his side and pushing the pillows away. He lay down with Percy, his hand still feeling around down between Percy's legs while his other arm cradled Percy against him. Percy had completely given in, wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck and spreading his legs. He rolled onto his back and began pushing his hips upward as Arthur's hand found his cock, wrapped around it and starting to stroke.

Their kiss grew steadily deeper, Percy finally just opening up wide and arching his neck to raise his mouth up more, and Arthur seemingly unable to resist slipping his tongue down into his son's mouth. Percy shuddered with pleasure, sucking that tongue inside and latching on like a hungry baby. Arthur just let him suck while he pumped his fist faster and faster, stroking Percy determinedly. And then Percy heard him moan, an undeniably sexual moan, a noise Percy had heard a few times during his days at The Burrow, a sound that had always been accompanied by similar sounds from his mother.

His mother.

Percy's eyes flew open just as Arthur's did. They stopped kissing, but Arthur continued to masturbate him.

"You okay?" Arthur whispered. Percy wondered if Arthur was thinking the same thing, but he wasn't about to ask, not just then.

"Yeah," he panted. "Just… don't stop." He couldn't believe he had said that. The thought of his mother sitting at home waiting for Arthur while Arthur was here doing this with him should have stopped everything right in its tracks. Hell, the memory of hearing his mother groaning in ecstasy should have done the same, but Percy was still shuddering, on the verge of climax.

Arthur pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and whispered, "I won't. I love you."

Percy shut his eyes and just let his climax wash over him, let whatever noises he needed to make come out without hesitation, hands clinging to Arthur's shirt as he writhed in Arthur's arms. In that moment, he could barely remember what shame felt like. The more obscenely sexual his noises and movements became, the more he wanted Arthur to watch him. He was certain he'd remember what shame felt like sometime later on.

When Percy went limp in his arms, Arthur still held onto him, pulled him in more snugly in fact, letting go of his cock to wrap his arms around him completely, mashing Percy's face against his chest. They lay there together for a long time in silence even after Percy had caught his breath and regained some strength in his shaky limbs. At first, Percy simply didn't want to move. He was rather cosy there in Arthur's arms, listening to his heart beat. He could've fallen asleep that way if he wasn't careful. But as the seconds ticked by, Percy slowly began to feel a bit silly.

He finally sat up, cleared his throat and straightened his glasses. He sat cross-legged with his back partially to Arthur and he pulled his shirt tails down over his crotch as much as possible. A moment later, Arthur sat up next to him.

"Did you think about Mum?" asked Percy without looking at him.

"Yes. Did you?"

"Yes. Why didn't you stop?"

"I'm not sure," Arthur sighed. "You didn't seem to want me to. Not that I'm blaming you," he added quickly. "Also, we were so close to the end already." Arthur paused and then quietly asked, "Why didn't you?"

Percy hesitated. Forced to think of his mother and suddenly very aware of his naked lower half, he pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged his legs. "I didn't want to," he finally replied. "I thought about you cheating on my mother and I wanted you to do it anyway," he looked over at Arthur, looked him right in the eye, "because it was with me."

Arthur could only stare back in silence.

"Have you done this with anyone else before?" Percy asked rather bluntly.

Arthur frowned at him. "Of course not."

"Well, how do I know that?"

"Because I'm saying it," said Arthur firmly, something dangerous in his tone now. The serious, no-nonsense man from earlier had returned.

Satisfied with this response, Percy nodded and looked away.

"You didn't really think…" Arthur began, but trailed off.

"I'm not really sure what to think at the moment. I didn't mean to accuse you. I just… I mean, this is mad. And I'd be just as guilty as you – no, I _am_ just as guilty as you."

"No, you're not."

"We're both adults. I wasn't coerced."

"I'm still your father. There's still a power imbalance between us."

"Maybe. But not as much as there once was. I knew what I was doing." Percy saw Arthur lower his gaze out of the corner of his eye. What had upset Arthur more, Percy wondered? Was it the fact that he no longer had as much authority over Percy as he once had or the fact that Percy had essentially lured him into adultery?

Either way, Percy knew he couldn't let the night end like this.

"It was nice, though," he said, managing to infuse his voice with a small amount of optimism.

"It was nice, yeah."

"You enjoyed it too?"

"Of course I did. It was nice to… I dunno, bond with you."

Percy snorted. "Is that what you call it?"

"Well, it's a delicate way of putting it."

"You know we can't do it again."

Arthur nodded. "I know."

"We shouldn't have done it in the first place."

"I know."

Percy glanced at him. "But you can still come over if you wish."

Arthur smiled, his eyes twinkling. Percy thought he saw relief on his face. "I'd like that."

Percy wondered how Arthur could be so calm, how the world could still seem so normal after what had just happened. In all honesty, Percy didn't feel terribly different himself. He expected the feeling of shame to creep up on him at any moment, but it didn't come. He felt oddly numb. He thought he might actually prefer shame to this.

After Arthur left that night, Percy methodically put away all his toys, cleaned up the takeaway things, washed the tea things and then stood in his living room, staring down at the book Arthur had given him. He stood there for several minutes just eyeing it, half suspiciously and half curiously. This was not something a father bought his son. Of course, most sons didn't request spankings from their fathers or let their fathers touch their privates, Percy reasoned.

He took the book and put it in his room, inside his bedside table. He went to bed that night and was painfully aware of the presence of the book mere feet from his head. He wondered if he should crack it open and read a bit of it, but then he sighed; there wasn't currently anyone in his life that needed him to take a bondage refresher course.

He shut his eyes, reached down beneath the covers, into his pyjamas, and remembered his ex-lover, the things they'd done together, imagined his ex using all kinds of interesting toys on him, imagined himself laid out on his back with his legs spread, his tall, dark-eyed ex kneeling before him, inserting some exotic toy into his body, that toy curving upward a bit, forcing itself up against his prostate, making him cry out sharply, making his body spasm, making his cock spurt all over his belly.

And he imagined his ex-lover lowering his head, extending his tongue and licking Percy's belly clean, lapping up his come. He looked down to watch, stroking the silky, dark hair. But the hair wasn't dark at all. It was bright red. And there was far less of it than there should have been.

His fantasy companion raised his blue eyes to meet Percy's and Percy found himself petting Arthur's balding head. Arthur licked up every drop of Percy, gathering the liquid on his tongue with slow, sensuous swipes, his gaze steady and hot.

And Percy came inside his boxers so hard he couldn't keep quiet.

* * *

Arthur returned the following night. Percy was insistent that Arthur let him buy dinner and this time Arthur backed down. Percy hesitated.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Arthur nodded. "I know you felt guilty about letting me pay yesterday. I figure we can alternate night to night, how about that?"

"Oh." Percy found he was a bit disappointed at how easy that had been. He had no problem paying for dinner, but he'd been hoping the assertive man he'd seen the night before would return.

As they ate and talked, the conversation inevitably drifted toward work. Only this time they managed to talk about it without directly bringing up touchy subjects like Voldemort. Because they felt they had to. Anything to keep from talking about their previous encounter. Percy was particularly insistent, steering Arthur away whenever he drifted anywhere near the events of the night before. Instead he listened to all the trouble Arthur was having these days with images of late Muggle rock stars appearing "mysteriously" in ceiling stucco and statues of deities suddenly producing liquid from their eyes as though actually weeping.

"It's mostly young witches and wizards," said Arthur. "They think it's hilarious. They don't see the serious implications of such things."

Percy shook his head. "You'd think people didn't have anything better to do than mess with old Muggle trash."

He knew it had been a mistake the moment the words had left his lips. He stopped eating, his fork poised at his open mouth, and he looked slowly up at Arthur, who had determinedly avoided reacting to Percy's comment.

"It's alright," Arthur said without looking up. "I know what you meant."

"No, Dad, I–"

"Percy." Arthur finally looked up. "It's fine. I know what you think of me."

Percy closed his mouth and shrunk a bit in his seat.

"I don't expect a couple of short evenings together to change your mind."

Percy could feel the evening slipping away from him. "I knew talking about work was a bad idea," he muttered.

"Well, it's the only thing we have in common," Arthur said sensibly.

But that wasn't true. Percy was well aware of what else he and Arthur had in common. It was the very thing he hadn't been able to stop thinking about all day at work, the very thing he was now trying to avoid talking about. And as the silence grew between them, he was starting to doubt his own judgement Why was he avoiding it? They'd both enjoyed it and it clearly intrigued both of them greatly.

Percy cleared his throat. "I, um, haven't read any of the book yet, in case you were wondering," he mumbled, pushing what was left of his food around. "I didn't think there was much point, seeing as I know I won't be involved with anyone for a while yet."

"You could be if you'd allow it. You're the one keeping people at bay, Percy."

"Yes, well, I've got more important things to do. My career is my number one priority and frankly there aren't many people my age who can truly understand that."

"Perhaps you need someone older."

Percy's face snapped up and he looked wide-eyed at Arthur. "I beg your pardon?"

Arthur stared back innocently. "What?"

Realising his assumption had been dead wrong, Percy felt his face heating up with embarrassment and he quickly lowered his gaze. "Nothing."

"You thought I was–"

"No!"

Arthur chuckled. "Why would you think that?"

"I didn't!"

"Really?"

"Well… I mean…"

"It depends on what my answer is, right?"

Percy looked into his eyes again. He couldn't speak. He felt like his heart was about to beat itself across the room independent of his body.

"I might be willing," Arthur admitted quietly. "I know it's wrong. And I know that… your mother–"

Percy shook his head emphatically and held up a hand. "Let's not–"

"It's just that I know that it's–"

"We don't have to bring that up."

The two men stared at each other for a long while as the silence grew heavier and Percy's chair seemed to become less and less comfortable.

"Oh, bollocks," Percy suddenly muttered, picking his napkin up off his lap, setting it on the table and standing up. "Would you like to join me in the bedroom?" His voice sounded almost exasperated, and he _was_ exasperated, with both himself and Arthur. "We both obviously want to do this. And while I'm terrified of what this will do to us, I can't sit here and ignore it anymore."

Arthur stared up at him for a moment as though unsure what to do. He then looked down and Percy was certain he'd changed his mind and that he, Percy, would dissolve on the spot from embarrassment and shame. But Arthur put his fork down and slowly stood, looked at Percy's face again and gave him a single nod. Now Percy thought his heart might make it through the wall and into the next flat.

"I do have one request," he said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Could you perhaps try to be more forceful? When we go in there." He gestured back at his bedroom. "Like you were last night, er, _before_ we went in there."

Arthur cocked his head. "I was forceful?"

"When you insisted on buying dinner. I wanted to pay and you simply would not have it."

"Oh. Uh, well, yes, I suppose I could do that. You liked that? Is that why you got all flushed?"

Percy nodded and he was starting to get all flushed once again. Having this conversation without the world imploding was instilling him with more confidence. He stepped closer to Arthur, his gaze now soft and intimate, and whispered, "I'm already hard just thinking about it."

Arthur was utterly silent. He took a deep, soundless breath and then let it out very slowly. He seemed to struggle for a moment, lowering his face, licking his lips and taking a few more deep breaths. But when he raised his eyes to meet Percy's again, there was no uncertainty on his face. He closed the gap between them almost completely and said, "I'd like to kiss you."

It was spoken in barely a whisper, but sounded so confident that Percy felt his cock twitch in his trousers. He tilted his head, let his eyelids droop and leaned in, feeling as though he was just melting into position to kiss Arthur, his body flowing almost involuntarily, as though compelled to do Arthur's bidding.

Arthur only let Percy kiss him for a moment. He then pulled away, placed a hand on Percy's arm and began to guide him across the flat to the bedroom. Once inside, Percy lit his side table lamp and then stood before Arthur and awaited further instructions. Arthur shoved his hands in his pockets. Percy thought he saw a hint of hesitation, some slight fidgeting, but then Arthur opened his mouth and dispelled Percy's worries.

"Take your clothes off."

"Yes, sir." Percy began with his socks, quickly discarding them. Arthur's eyes followed Percy's hands as he then loosened his tie, removed it, then unbuttoned his shirt and dropped that to the floor behind him. Arthur's eyes were at Percy's waistband next as Percy started on his belt and trousers. He pushed everything down at once, stepped out of the clothes and nudged them aside. He stood before his father, naked except for his glasses, and very, very aroused.

Arthur approached and openly surveyed Percy's body, slowly walking a tight circle around him, brushing against his arms and his arse as he passed by them, each little bit of contact causing Percy's entire being to jitter with nerves and a growing need that seemed held back only by a thin layer of surface tension. "What shall I do with you?" Arthur asked as he came back around to Percy's front and met his eyes. "You showed me a lot of toys last night. Perhaps we should utilise some of them."

"What would you like to use?" Percy asked, unable to keep his voice from trembling.

"Something that restricts your movement for starters. And things to hit you with. Go fetch some things for me."

Percy went to work picking things out. Arthur made his selections and then set to work. He sat Percy down on the bed and made him spread his legs wide. He took one of the black bars he'd seen the night before, an eighteen-inch one with a buckled, leather strap, like a small belt, on each end, and fastened it between Percy's legs, a strap buckled securely around each thigh. Percy was unable to close his legs.

Arthur stared down at him, at his body, as he gently petted Percy's hair. "How do you feel?"

Percy looked up at him, letting his head fall back nearly all the way. "Exposed."

"You like that, don't you?"

Percy nodded.

"Good boy. Now I want you to lie down."

Percy obeyed, lying back, but keeping his feet on the floor, knees forced open wide by the bar, making him hyper-aware of his crotch. He couldn't help but roll his hips a little. Arthur smiled as he took another bar, an eight-inch one with a little wrist cuff on either end, knelt on the bed next to Percy and fastened the bar to Percy's wrists, stretching his arms above his head.

"I can tell how eager you are," Arthur whispered. "I've raised you to be a good little slave, haven't I?"

Percy arched, his stretched out, spread open body already starting to squirm. "Yes," he breathed.

Arthur leaned down and whispered against Percy's face, "You love being obedient, don't you?"

"Yes, Father."

"I know you do. Is that why Fudge favours you so?"

Percy's breath caught in his throat.

"Are you an obedient little bitch for him too, Percy?"

Percy let his breath out with a shiver of pure lust. Never in his nineteen years had he heard his father say _that_ word. And he liked it.

"Yes, you are, aren't you? You just love to serve an authority figure." Arthur turned Percy's face to the side, away from him, and brushed his lips against Percy's ear. "Have I waited too long to break you in like this? Should I have done this with you much sooner?"

"Yes," Percy replied without hesitation. He knew Arthur wasn't serious, but he, Percy, was. He wondered if Arthur could tell he wasn't just playing. He kind of hoped he could.

"Yes. I should have. I shouldn't have waited so long to give you the attention you needed. I'm so sorry." He pressed a kiss to Percy ear and then pushed away and got up off the bed. Percy turned his face toward the ceiling again and could hear Arthur moving around somewhere behind him, retrieving something else from Percy's collection. Percy wiggled his toes, squirmed as his nipples stiffened to rock-hard peaks. He knew what was coming next.

Arthur returned to the bed and knelt next to him. He reached down, carefully removed Percy's glasses and stowed them in his breast pocket. "Close your eyes," he instructed. Percy did so and soon felt smooth fabric against his eyes. "Raise your head a bit." He did this too and could feel the blindfold being secured around his head. "Now relax." Percy put his head back down again. "Good boy. Now tell me, Percy, which of your many toys will I use to warm you up? If you guess correctly, you'll receive a reward. If you don't, you'll be punished. You have five seconds to answer starting now."

Percy thought Arthur was terribly good at this and must have done it before. "You're going to use… the crop again."

"Wrong. Hold still, please."

A moment later, Percy felt Arthur pinch one of his nipples, but soon realised it wasn't Arthur's fingers pinching him. He couldn't tell what it was, but it didn't feel like any of the clamps he owned. Percy hissed and squirmed as the mystery clamp pinched down hard.

"Is that too much for you?" asked Arthur.

"Slightly, yes."

"That's too bad," Arthur said without sympathy. "Now guess again."

"You're going to use… one of the floggers."

"Which one?"

"The short, leather one."

"Wrong. Hold still, please… I _said_ hold _still_ , Percival."

Percy forced himself to stop wriggling as Arthur secured a mystery clamp to his other nipple. When it was on and Arthur had removed his hands, Percy's wriggling recommenced.

"I'd make you stop squirming like that, but you look so incredibly sexy," Arthur whispered as he began to glide something smooth and silky across Percy's stomach. "Look at you all laid out like that, already writhing in pain and I've barely even touched you. Can you tell what it is that I'm brushing on your skin right now?"

"The horse hair flogger," Percy breathed.

"That's right. Very good. Now here's your reward."

The flogging began very lightly on Percy's thighs, the horse hair just brushing his skin, again and again in quick succession, up and down the tops and along the insides. Arthur gradually increased the force of the blows until Percy's muscles were tensing from the sting. The hair barely made a sound as it struck him, but the sensation was sharp enough to make Percy groan and even yelp.

It occurred to Percy how completely wrong it was that he was lying naked on his back, spread open and very aroused in front of his father. The thought crept into his head and he grabbed onto it, his arousal turning that disturbing thought into a huge turn on. Fear of regretting all this later was pushed far to the back of his mind. And he couldn't help but replay Arthur's words in his head over and over: _"… you look so incredibly sexy."_ He was fascinated by the sound of those words in Arthur's voice and by what those words meant.

And then the pain stopped and Arthur was brushing the silken hair up over Percy's rigid cock, up his belly and over his clamped nipples. The hair nudged each clamp only slightly, but it was enough to send shooting pain through his nipples, which had been clamped so long they'd almost grown numb. Percy arched and groaned and, he realised, was even exaggerating his movements a little because of who was seeing them. He wanted to show Arthur exactly how much he loved this.

Then Percy felt Arthur shift and realised that Arthur was kneeling over him. Instinctively, Percy pushed his hips upward, bumping his hard cock up against Arthur, searching for and finding the stiff ridge of flesh hidden inside his trousers. Arthur didn't move away; he let Percy push up against him, though he didn't push back. The very thought of what was happening nearly pulled an orgasm right up out of Percy's body.

"I'm very sorry to have to do this, Percy," Arthur said, and Percy whimpered as he felt Arthur take hold of his clamps. "Hold still, now." And without warning, the clamps were yanked off, causing sharp pain. Percy cried out, his voice leaping from his throat, loud and uncontrolled, every muscle in his body tensing, his hips dropping down away from Arthur's body and his arms coming down to shield his chest from any further assault. He felt Arthur's hands on his waist, forcing him back down where his back had curved up off the bed, trying to control his squirming body. Arthur then took hold of the bar between Percy's wrists and roughly forced it back up over Percy's head.

"I didn't say you could lower your arms, Percival."

"I'm sorry," Percy panted. "I'm sorry."

 _"Quiet,"_ Arthur growled. He shifted again, moving down off the bed, and began unfastening the straps around Percy's spread thighs. When the bar had been taken off, he ordered, "Up. _Now._ On your hands and knees."

Percy rolled over, hands still bound, onto his front and got up on all fours. A moment later, he felt the horse hair tail of the flogger brushing the backs of his thighs, again starting lightly and gradually increasing in intensity until he was alternately flinching away from, and leaning into, the blows. He felt it slowly move up to his arse, concentrating there for a while, and then moving up to his back, making criss-crossing strokes from shoulder to shoulder. Percy's back muscles rolled like waves, unable to stay still under the stinging assault.

He felt Arthur kneel directly behind him, between his legs. Percy instinctively arched and pushed back against Arthur's crotch. He felt Arthur's erection again; his father's hard cock. He told himself he should be repulsed by that, but instead he pressed back against it harder, gently rocking his hips. He felt Arthur's hand on his lower back, caressing him encouragingly while the flogger spun round and round, sweeping across Percy's shoulders and making Percy whimper and moan.

"You're being such a good boy right now, Percy," Arthur cooed, "the way you're squirming and moaning, showing me how much ⁹you mike this. You're making your father so proud of you."

Percy let out a soft grunt at that, his cock jerking and leaking onto the bed.

"That's it. Show me you want it. Show me how well I raised you, show me how proud you can make me."  
ࠍPercy pushed back against him more firmly, his hips rocking continually now. He was panting and starting to tremble. Arthur flogged him harder.

"Are you really proud of me?" Percy whispered.

"Of course I am."

"Say it again. Please?"

There was a pause during which the flogging decreased in intensity and Percy could practically hear the wheels spinning in Arthur's head, hear things clicking into place. Or perhaps that was his own head he was hearing.

And then Arthur stopped flogging. "Sit up," he ordered. Percy obeyed, hissing a bit as the sore skin of his arse touched the bed. He sat there, still blindfolded, and waited.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked quietly.

"No, you haven't."

Arthur began to unfasten the straps around his wrists. Percy's hands were finally released and the blindfold was suddenly pulled off. Percy blinked at him in confusion.

"Why did you stop?"

"Shh. Come, lie down." Arthur laid himself down on his side, facing Percy, and beckoned his son to join him by patting the mattress. "Come on, back to front."

Percy frowned, but did as he was told. He settled on his side, spooned back against Arthur. Arthur wrapped Percy up in his arms and held him securely.

"What are you doing?"

"Hush, Percy, just relax."

"I was almost ready to come."

"I know. It's okay. I'll get you there."

Percy felt Arthur's hand caressing his belly, just above his pelvis. Percy liked that and squirmed a bit, pressing back against Arthur's hardness again. Arthur began placing little kisses on Percy's hair, kissing his way to Percy's ear. He brushed his lips against it and whispered, "I'm so proud of you, Percy."

Percy gasped, a surge of pleasure shooting through him, straight to his cock. He closed his eyes, arched his back and turned his face toward the ceiling, trying to turn it back toward Arthur. He felt Arthur nuzzling at him and leaned into the nuzzling.

Arthur slid his hand further down, gripped Percy's cock and began stroking. "I am so, so proud of you, Percy, and I love you very much."

Percy whimpered and began rocking his hips again. "I love you too," he panted, letting Arthur's clothes rub against the red, raw skin of his back, enjoying the sensation. "I love you so much, Dad."

"I know you do. I know my perfect boy loves me. Now make me even prouder and show me how much come you've made for me." Arthur stroked faster, starting to pant along with Percy, who was rapidly losing control.

"Yes," Percy groaned. "Tell me again."

"I'm so proud of you, so proud of my perfect Percy."

"Oh, god!" Percy cried and started coming. Arthur squeezed him tighter as his body began to buck. Percy looked down and watched his father's long fingers pumping up and down his length, getting splattered with his pearly liquid. As the pleasure coursed through him, Percy felt his chest begin to swell with the most wonderfully warm feeling. He laid his hand over top of Arthur's as it stroked him, put his head down, closed his eyes, nestled back against him as much as he could and just rode out his orgasm, letting Arthur squeeze every last drop out of him.

He soon relaxed, limp and weak and out of breath, and he felt Arthur kissing his neck and shoulder. Percy smiled, hissing a bit when Arthur's lips brushed the raw skin near his shoulder blade.

"Sorry," said Arthur.

"It's okay." Percy managed to turn himself over onto his back and he opened his eyes and gazed up at his father, still smiling lazily. Arthur was propped up on an elbow, looking down at him. "I am proud to be your son, you know," Percy whispered.

"You don't have to say that."

"Yes, I do. I mean it. You're a good man." He reached up and touched Arthur's cheek, then pulled Arthur's face down to his, opened his mouth and kissed him deeply. He dropped his hand from Arthur's cheek and slowly moved it down Arthur's chest and belly and then finally down to his trousers which he began trying to unfasten. But Arthur stopped him immediately, took hold of that hand and laid it on Percy's stomach, his own hand over top of it. He broke the kiss, looked solemnly at Percy and shook his head.

"What?" Percy asked. "Don't you want–"

"No, I don't."

"Why not? I'd like to return the favour." Percy smiled. "And see how much I look like you."

Arthur continued to shake his head. "I like doing this for you. I like making you feel good and, frankly, I like seeing the effect it has on you. But you… touching me… Percy, that would just be wrong."

Percy had to smile even more. "More wrong than what we just did?"

"It would feel more wrong to me, yes."

Percy saw that Arthur was serious and stopped smiling. "But I'd like to make you feel good too."

Arthur smiled at him. "You already have." He put his head down and cuddled Percy close. Percy turned on his side to face him and snuggled into him. They lay there for a long while just holding each other, but soon they sought out each other's mouths and began kissing once more. Percy was already starting to feel aroused again, and he knew Arthur was too. But Arthur pulled his mouth away again, pressed his forehead to Percy's and sighed. And Percy knew why. He already knew this was over.

"If we keep doing this," whispered Arthur, "it's only going to escalate. Eventually I'm going to have to let you touch me. I won't be able to resist. And the next thing you know, you'll be in my mouth and then… Percy, we can't have sex."

Percy swallowed. Arthur was right. Things had already gone too far. He protested anyway. "But we've already passed the point of no return, haven't we?"

"Yes. But it's not too late to stop."

Percy was quiet while he considered what their visits would be like from now on; the stilted conversation, the excruciating dance around the elephant in the room. _We should never have done this,_ he thought.

But then he remembered something. He sat up with a frown and looked around the bed, quickly finding what he was looking for. He picked up the little wooden clothes peg to examine it more closely.

Arthur sat up as well. "It's a Muggle clothes peg. Brilliant, isn't it?"

Percy pressed down on the ends to open and close the clamp. "You collect clothes pegs now?"

"Oh, yes. Wonderful little things, they are. See, the little metal coil in the centre not only holds it together, but also creates the tension that keeps it closed. They can be a bit hard on the nipples, though, so I've fiddled with this one a bit to make it looser than it would be normally. Hope it wasn't too bad for you."

"No, it was nice, actually." He handed it back to Arthur, but Arthur shook his head.

"You keep it. Its mate is probably somewhere on the floor."

"I've already got nipple clamps."

"Yes, I've seen them. They're alright, I suppose, but nothing beats simple, uncomplicated Muggle engineering. It might not be pretty, but it gets the job done."

Percy glanced at Arthur suspiciously. "I'm starting to wonder what you've been using all those plugs for."

"Oh, I think they'd be a bit pointy, don't you?" said Arthur with a laugh. "Although, your late Uncle Bilius probably would've liked them. For the long, sturdy cords, you know."

"Huh… Hang on. You just happened to have these on you when you came here today?"

Arthur grinned and began to blush. "Well, like I said, better to be prepared." He laid a hand on Percy's back and rubbed there a bit, careful to avoid the spots he'd flogged. They gazed at each for a long, quite moment. Percy was terrified of seeing a completely different man staring back at him. He feared all his childhood memories would now be coloured by this experience, but ၴhat didn't$seem to be the case. Arthur ၬlooked the same to him, though perhaps a bit sexier than Peࡥrcy had ever thought possible. The memories weren't ruined. He still had them and they were still good. And he still wasn't as ashamed of what they'd done as he thought he should be. And now he knew Arthur was proud of him. Percy smiled and looked down at the clothes peg again.

Arthur didn't ask what he was smiling about. Instead he smiled as well and pulled Percy in for a squeeze. "I have to go," he said.

"Will you come back?"

Arthur hesitated. "Not for a while, no."

Percy didn't say anything.

"Besides you're probably right, you know. About not being associated with me. At least not for now."

Percy pulled away and looked at him with dismay. "Dad, don't–"

"No, it's okay." Arthur didn't seem upset. Far from it. He smiled at Percy and then pulled away and stood up. He gathered up Percy's clothes and laid them carefully on the bed next to him along with the glasses he'd kept safe in his pocket. "Get dressed. I'll give you some privacy." He gave Percy a soft smile and then went for the door. He stopped in the doorway, however, turned back and said, "You seemed surprised when I said I was proud of you."

"What? Oh." Percy slid to the edge of the bed and put his feet on the floor. "Maybe a bit, yes."

Arthur cocked his head. "Did you really not know?"

Percy shrugged. "Well, after I left home, the way we'd left things, it was… I mean, it just didn't seem like–"

"I do think you're a bit misguided, but I've always been proud of you, Percy."

Percy sat up straighter, his chest swelling a bit.

"I'm so sorry I didn't make that clearer."

Percy shook his head. "Don't. It's alright. It's clear now, that's what matters."

Arthur nodded. His eyes lingered on his son's for a moment and a little smile touched his lips before he finally turned and left the room.

After he dressed, Percy wandered out into the living room to find Arthur seated on the sofa. The flat was as silent as a funeral parlour and Percy wondered if perhaps some innocent part of each of them had died the moment Arthur had struck his backside with that riding crop.

Arthur stood and offered to help Percy put away the toys they'd used. But Percy shook his head and smiled sadly at him.

"This isn't goodbye," Arthur assured him. "Not forever."

"I know. I just… I feel as though we just met."

Arthur nodded. "Come here." He held out his arms and gave Percy an almost crushing hug. Percy just hung onto him, shut his eyes and tried not to get emotional.

When Arthur was gone, Percy trudged back through his flat, heading back to his bedroom to put his things away and straighten his bed sheets. He stopped before he got there, however, and glanced over at the lamp in his living room. The memory of Arthur kneeling on the sofa, peering down behind the side table with a look of absolute wonder and delight in his eyes made Percy smile and made his eyes tear up a bit. He took a shaky breath, trying to force the tears back, went to the lamp and carefully picked it up. He peered underneath it at the little hole where the cord came out and frowned. There had to be a way to get that cord out.

He found his wand, brought the lamp to the kitchen table and began tinkering with it. Before he knew it, his lamp was in several pieces and he had completely detached the cord with the plug on the end. And as he stared at the lamp's pieces, he found he was beginning to really wonder how they all worked.

"Good god, I've caught whatever it is he's got," he muttered, scratching his head. He put the lamp back together, set it back on its little table, tapped it with his wand to light it and then went to find a box and some ribbon to wrap up the plug.

After that night, Percy packed up all his toys and got rid of them. He couldn't look at them without thinking about Arthur. It was a rather painful thought because, though he knew they'd speak again one day, after that night they went back to barely acknowledging each other. But when they did lock eyes at work, Arthur's gaze wasn't cold or blank anymore. It was warm, with a hint of something secretive. And Percy always walked a little taller when he saw his father pass by.

* * *

**  
_22nd August, 2015_   
**

Percy woke at 6:30 on the dot. Years of working at the Ministry ensured that he woke at 6:30 on the dot every morning without fail. He was just about ready to jump up and begin getting ready for work when he remembered that it was Saturday. And not only that, but it was also his 39th birthday.

The bedroom seemed unusually quiet and Percy realised that no one was snoring. Oliver wasn't in bed with him, which was odd because Oliver had always enjoyed sleeping in, even on days when he wasn't supposed to.

Percy got up and headed for the kitchen, where the first thing he saw was a used teabag sitting in the middle of its own partially dry wet spot on a page of a newspaper that lay open on the kitchen table. Not far from the bag sat an empty teacup and a spoon, both used. Percy stopped and frowned. His lips became a tight, thin little line. He looked away from the offending items and took a calming breath as he continued on his way to get the kettle.

"I will not clean that up, I will _not_ clean that up," he chanted. He picked the kettle up off the stove and found that it was already full of water. His jaw muscles twitched. He _hated_ when the kettle was left full of water. He emptied it, filled it with fresh water and placed it back on the stove, at which point he noticed his socks and underwear fluttering merrily in the breeze outside the kitchen window.

He leaned forward, peering out at the backyard. His and Oliver's clothing was hanging along a string that stretched diagonally from one end of the backyard to the other. And at the end nearest the house was Oliver, standing barefoot on the lawn, hanging clothes on the line, with a wicker basket sitting on the grass next to him. Percy wondered what he was doing, but got distracted when he noticed that Oliver was dressed in an old t-shirt and pyjama bottoms that belonged to Percy. He had to smile, thinking Oliver looked terribly cute.

He extended his arm and rapped sharply on the window. Oliver's head snapped around and he grinned and waved at Percy and motioned for him to come outside.

Percy moved to the back door and stepped outside in pyjamas and bare feet. "What are you doing?" he asked as he went down the steps of the small deck to the lawn and approached Oliver.

"I'm hanging our laundry out to dry," said Oliver cheerfully. "I wanted to get it done before you woke up, but I got a late start. Happy birthday, by the way, Weasley."

Percy smiled. "Thank you, darling." He leaned close, touched Oliver's back and kissed his cheek. "Well, this is pretty early for you, I'd say. Why are you doing this?"

"It's just one of the many things I've got to get done today. I just know your family's going to come barging in, in a few hours, and then there won't be time."

"Yes, but why are you doing it _this_ way? Hanging things out to dry."

"Ah. I thought I'd give it a shot at least once. Besides we've got so many of these clothes pegs. Might as well use them, right?"

Percy's eyes travelled down the line of clothes and he finally noticed the little wooden pegs holding everything in place. He stopped breathing for a moment and felt his heart start pounding harder as his head was flooded with memories. "Have you been talking to my father?"

"About this? No. Well, not directly."

"And what's that mean?"

"Well, I'm not saying he hasn't influenced me a bit. But you know, just because I'm doing something the Muggle way, doesn't necessarily mean your father's brainwashed me. I just thought it might be interesting to try… Why are your ears all red?"

"What?" Percy's face was beginning to feel hot. He brought a hand up to feel his cheek. "Nothing. No reason. I don't know. You… you left your used teabag and teacup lying around in there, you know," he snapped suddenly, nodding at the kitchen, and he quickly spun around and headed back to the house.

"Hey!" Oliver called. "You should tell your dad some of these pegs are a bit loose. Like someone's been tampering with them or something."

Percy didn't respond. He went right back into the house and to the sink, turned on the cold water and splashed his face. Oliver, who was accustomed to Percy nagging him about leaving things lying about, had gone back to hanging clothes. Percy stood hunched over the sink watching him and he couldn't help but smile again. His lover was hanging their laundry with his father's sex toys. Percy laughed quietly to himself. Perhaps one day he'd actually explain the significance of the clothes pegs to Oliver.

Or maybe not.

As if on cue, a large, brown owl came soaring toward the kitchen window with a small package tied to its leg. Percy quickly opened the window so the owl would land on the sill rather than down by Oliver. Percy knew what was in that package and he wanted to collect it himself.

He paid the owl and sent it on its way and was left standing there by the sink with the little plain brown, rectangular package in his hand. A pleasant tingle began in Percy's belly and travelled down into his groin as he carefully opened the package, revealing two wooden clothes pegs and a note that read:

> _Percy,_
> 
> _Happy birthday, son. Everything's nearly ready for your dinner party tonight. I hope you don't have too many plans for this afternoon because your brothers might be on their way to your place to give you the customary Weasley happy birthday greeting. It's too bad you never played Quidditch; you'd already have some protective gear lying around you could put on in preparation._
> 
> _I hope my gift finds you well. And I hope you're putting them to good use. I don't send you a pair of these every year for nothing, you know. There are many places one can attach clothes pegs. Nipples are simply the most obvious. And I know you've inherited my creativity, even if you still try to suppress it sometimes._
> 
> _Give Oliver my best (wink, wink). Can't wait to see you both at the house tonight. I love you._
> 
> _Dad_

Percy folded up the note, smiled at his new set of clothes pegs and then looked out at Oliver. _Give Oliver my best (wink, wink)_ ; Arthur had been signing his birthday letters to Percy this way ever since Percy had introduced Oliver to his family. Oliver had been begging Percy for years to tell him what it meant, but Percy wouldn't dare. Well, perhaps it was time. Percy hadn't been spanked, flogged, tied up or sufficiently humiliated in bed in twenty years. Maybe it was time to reacquaint Oliver with exactly what Weasley men were capable of. Maybe it was time to reacquaint himself too.

"Happy birthday, Percy," he said to himself, grinning wickedly, and he headed back out into the backyard, new clothes pegs clutched in his hand.

END


End file.
